This Is It
by yeahyeahnevernever
Summary: alyss/will. alyss is the shy one, Will has the confidence. when the rangers apprentice characters are in highschool.
1. Chapter 1

Alyss pov.

"I don't want to go!" I said very slowly and seriously so that maybe Cassandra would understand.

It's the millionth time she's asked. No. I don't want to go to Horace's party.

"But why!? Like come on, it will be fun." Cass pleaded, pulling my arm.

"I don't want to have to stress about it!" I said, getting angry now.

"Stress about what?" Cass asked, as if she had just had some realisation.

"You know what." I said rolling my eyes.

"What have you got to worry about? You are the prettiest girl in the school!?"

"Its not that!" I almost yelled, "I can't go when I know Will is going to be there." I said letting out a sigh. Will was not only the cutest, most loveable, person you will ever meet, he is also my crush. I have liked him since grade 5, and now, at 18 its seems pretty pathetic.

"Well avoiding him isn't going to get you anywhere is it?" Cass said, annoyed.

I turned to face her. "Sorry Cass, its just, I can't. I mean he just makes me so nervous." I sighed, feeling defeated.

"Sshhhh." Cass said under her breath. I mouthed to her 'what?' she just shook her head and pretended to find something interesting about her books she was carrying. I sneaked a look over my shoulder to see Will, Horace and Gilan walking towards us. Just looking at his shaggy hair and perfect features made my stomach sore. I quickly turned away before they noticed me.

"Hey, hey!" I heard Horace boom down the hall of the crowed lockers. Me and Cass instantly turned around, looking surprised. "Well, you ladies coming or what?" he asked as they all stopped in front of us.

"I'm in!" Cass said excitedly.

"What about you, Alyss?" Gilan asked. He was a very good-looking guy. Tall, lean, longer brown hair… but not my type.

I tried to avoid Will's eyes, even though I could feel his on me. "Um, I…cant." I said slowly.

Will's head shot up. "Why? It won't be the same without you." He said in the most adorable voice.

I think my heart just melted.

"Because um…" I hesitated.

Cass spoke up before I had the chance, "BECAUSE, she's got this family thing, buts she's trying to get out of it. If we think up some good excuse her parents will probably let her go." I glared at her secretly. She can't tell me what to do. I swear she's going to cop it later.

"…So just count us in." she finished off, flashing a smile at Horace. She so liked him.

"Alright then, catch you girls at lunch." Gilan winked and walked off with the other two boys.

"No getting out of it now." Cass teased.

"I swear, I will get you back BAD." I warned. Cass just smiled.

"Whatever, I just can't wait to see them at lunch."

**

Hey guys, I love the rangers apprentice series and just wanted to get something up. If you really like it, tell me, otherwise I wont continue it because I'm working on a twilight fic at the moment.

Thanks


	2. Chapter 2

_Heres chapter two! Sorry if all the will's are not capital. Spell check doesn't pick it up._

-000-

Cass, jenny and I made our way into the cafeteria. As promised, we went over to sit with they boys. I don't get how Cass could be so casual around all the guys with all the confidence in the world. Jenny was just herself, cracking jokes and starting up conversations with whoever would listen, usually that meant Gilan.

I could tell he was very fond of jenny, but she is absolutely oblivious to the fact.

Then there was me. Too shy to show my face. Yeah I guess we, meaning Cass, jenny, Gilan, Horace, will and I, were probably what you would call the 'popular' kids. But we weren't intimidating, we were just cruising through high school and everyone looked up to us.

I put my stuff down on the table and carefully sat down. I sat next to Cass and across from will. I chanced a glance up in his direction to see what he was doing. He was on his phone, texting. I watched him for a bit but quickly adverted my gaze when I saw his head about to look up.

I shuddered at almost being caught staring and pretended to find something interesting about the wall to my left.

Cass was busy, engaged in a description of some new movie that was coming out and had her back to me.

I got lost in my thoughts, staring at the wall, and failed to notice someone come sit next to me.

I blinked and snapped back into reality. Will had made his way over and plonked himself casually on the seat beside me as he tucked his phone back into his pocket.

He looked at me and then looked at the wall that I was staring at. He looked like he was trying to make a picture out of a cloud. After a few seconds of scrutinizing the wall and trying to see why I was staring, he looked back at me confused and defeated.

"I don't get it."

I smiled at him, pushing my nerves away.

"Oh, I was just staring." I said with a nervous laugh.

He laughed at my uneasiness. "I know. So how are you?"

"Umm good, you?" I asked, not knowing what else to say.

"Yeah, I'm alright. Hey, you are doing chemistry, right?" he said looking me in the eyes. I bit my lip and held his gaze.

I was a bit conscious of my subjects because I was doing all the smarter ones. I laughed nervously again, "hmm yeah."

"Do you have it now?" he asked, geez he was full of questions.

But I liked it.

"Yeah, after lunch."

His smile lit up, "awesome! That means I'm in your class."

"What?" I wasn't expecting that.

"Well," he began, "biology was getting boring, so I asked if I could change to chemistry."

I was stunned. Oh no, I have a class with him. Well it's a good thing. But knowing me, I will do something embarrassing.

"Umm, Alyss?" will said uncertainly. I must have zoned out for a second.

"Oh, yeah um that's cool…I mean good, great." I finished off, trying to cover up my blunder but not succeeding at all.

Great, I have already embarrassed myself. He smiled a toothy smile and continued looking into my eyes.

"Oh hey, Alyss, can you come with me, I need to go see Mr. Watson." Cass grabbed my arm and basically dragged me from the table before I replied.

I quickly glanced back at will and mumbled sarcastically, "sure thing."

He laughed out loud at my statement and inside I felt happy that I made him laugh.

When we were outside the cafeteria, Cass dragged me around the corner of the nearest building. "Oh. My god." She said slowly.

"Umm, I don't see Mr. Watson." I stated.

"Hello!? Are you blind!?" she waved a hind in front of my face.

I raised one eyebrow, "you're Mr. Watson?" I asked, pretending to be serious.

Annoyed, Cass grabbed my arm and yanked it. "Ow." I murmured.

"Ok, we are going shopping." Cass said, as if that was the answer to the world's problems.

"Umm, why?" I asked confused.

"There is NO way that you are missing out on Horace's birthday."

I felt like I had just been stung. "What?"

"Oh come on! I saw you two, gazing into each others eyes for minutes."

"No Cass." I said, crossing my arms.

She sighed, "he obviously has a thing for you, Alyss."

The thought caught me by surprised, but I quickly denied it. "What!? No way Cass. He doesn't like me at all! I mean he's got the pick of the whole school. No way. Not me." I turned around and started walking to where my locker was.

Cass sighed, frustrated. "When are you going to wake up?" and continued back to the cafeteria.

The bell rang right as I got to my locker. I got my stuff out for chemistry and locked my locker again. I leaned up against it with my head back, wasting time. People came in and left while I just closed my eyes.

After a while I realised all the classes were getting in and started making my way to my class. I didn't care about being late, my teacher, Mrs. Letta, didn't care when you turned up.

I knocked on the door and waited for someone to open it because the doors are locked from the outside.

George, a nice guy that hung out around the library, shyly opened the door.

There was idle chat because Mrs. Letta wasn't in the room yet. I made my way to the back of the class and could hear whispers. 'I swear she's an angel…' 'Definitely the best…' 'Prettiest girl…'

Wherever I went I always got comments like that, but I personally thought that I was pretty average. Just normal blonde hair and grey eyes.

And I hated the attention.

Once I found a seat at the back, I put my stuff down and went over to the window where I could just see my reflection to tie up my hair.

I watched the leaves blow along the ground and the idle student walk past.

When I was done, I sat down and started drawing random pictures on my book.

Mrs. Letta entered the room and she addressed the class. "Good afternoon everyone. And before you ask, yes will is joining our class."

My head shot up. I forgot about will. Well, I never forget about him, I just forgot about his class switch.

Bye straight A chemistry grades.

-000-

_hope you enjoyed this chapter._

_Please review it to motivate me :)_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

-000-

I heard all the girls breathe in and sigh at the mention of his name. Will stepped out in front of everyone, smiling and waiting for instructions.

"You can go find a seat will." The teacher said.

"Thanks miss." He replied. His eyes found mine and he walked towards me. You could hear the sighs as he passed every girl who was hoping he would sit next to them. He came to the back row and leaned down to whisper in my ear. "This seat taken?" he asked, gesturing to the seat next to me.

"No." I couldn't concentrate with him so close, so I stuck with the short answers.

He kissed me quickly on the cheek, "thanks beautiful." He said and sat down.

Okay, either he's a good actor, or he's colour-blind. Cause I'm pretty sure I just turned into a tomato.

But he just smiled and sat down, leaning casually on the table as Mrs. Letta began her lecture.

I focused my attention on Mrs. Letta, tyring to avoid looking at the boy next to me, but try as I might, my eyes strayed to his perfect skin. So smooth.

While I was caught in my stare, I didn't notice him look at me. He silently laughed through his smile and I snapped out of my trance.

Okay Alyss, I coached myself, no more Will watching, no more Will watching…

Meh, scratch that, I had to look at him.

As I turned to look at him again I was caught off guard as his hand grabbed mine under the table. I jumped slightly at the touch. You know, like how for one millionth of a second you think it's the boogieman.

But this was much better than the boogieman.

Without turning his concentration from the teacher at the front, he gently uncurled my fingers and placed a piece of paper there.

I took hold of the paper, and his hand vanished to his side.

Slowly, so that our teacher wouldn't notice, I brought up the paper to the desk.

It was nicely folded and had a scribble on the top saying 'Alyss'. He had the neatest handwriting, and I already knew I wasn't going to throw out this bit of paper.

I unfolded it:

_Hope this doesn't sound too weird but what's your number?_

He just asked me for my number. Wow. Umm okay.

This was too much for one day. A kiss, on the cheek, but still a kiss, hand contact, and now this.

Should I ask him why?

No that's like an over-protective mum.

Well let's just make this a little more fun. I have no Idea where my little rush of confidence came from, but it came.

I turned over the note and simply wrote: _no._

I'm not that easy.

Both his arms were on the desk, so I gently placed my hand on his forearm and dragged it down to my lap where I mirrored his actions. Slowly uncurling his warm fingers and placing the note it his palm.

His fingers enclosed around it and I pushed his hand gently away.

He brought it up to his desk and unfolded it. I watched for his reaction.

His young perfect face turned to me, his lips in a half smile and I could tell he was laughing inside from the shrug of his shoulders.

He clicked his pen and hunched over the desk to write back.

I watched as he folded the paper and pulled his hand under the desk.

I didn't move as I felt his hand move across my leg to the hem of my dress.

Before I could get worried he lifted the hem up my leg, making my dress a good few inched shorter than it should be, placing the paper under the fabric quite high up my leg. Higher than is necessary. Then I snapped.

Okay, _no one,_ not even the cutest boys in the school, was allowed to play me like that. In a reaction time of what felt like 0.005 seconds, I stood up and slapped him right across the cheek.

It was loud. And the class went silent.

I picked up my books and walked to the door, pausing to look back apologetically at Mrs. Letta.

"I'm sorry, but I need to leave." I gave her a look that said, ill explain later.

Mrs Letta liked me, so she trusted what I said and just nodded, turning back to the shocked-silent class.

I opened the door and slammed it as I stormed out, heading for my locker.

Why did the cutest most amazing guy in the school have to be a jerk! He thinks he can get in easy with any girl he wants.

Well not me.

When I got to my locker I chucked my books in and took out my phone. Class ends in 5 minutes, may as well get to my car.

I grabbed my bag and headed for the car park, walking towards my familiar bmw.

My silver bmw. I swear it was my escape from everything these days. Just sitting in there, blaring music and driving nowhere in particular.

I chucked my bag in the passenger seat and turned the keys in the ignition. The familiar roar of the engine for some reason made me feel better.

Why would he do that!? I mentally smacked myself in the head. Why! I have liked him for so long, and only when we begin to get along he turns into a cheap jerk!

I let out a deep breath and closed my eyes.

I heard the bell ring and almost instantly I could hear the voices of everyone going their separate ways.

I decided that I might as well beat the traffic. After one more deep breath I chucked the gears into reverse and got myself out of the park.

_Bang_.

I shoved on the brakes. What? I swear I couldn't have hit anything, there was nothing behind me. Instinctively I started to get out of the car to see what happened.

I wasn't too concerned, my parents were pretty well off so the expense wouldn't be a problem.

As soon as I was free of my car, I wished I didn't get out. As quickly as I could I got back in the car, shut the doors and started the ignition again.

It was him.

He tapped my car with his hand to get me to stop.

What was this? Is he trying to get on his knees and beg for an apology?

Well I'm not accepting it.

I reversed that little bit further and was about to step on the gas when a frantic little boy was banging on my window.

"Alyss! Please! Alyss! Listen, its not what…" I accelerated forward. "No Alyss!" his voice was muffled by the window. "Please." He said, sounding defeated.

Okay, no matter how angry you are, you cannot drive away from a voice like that.

And, he did have a right to at least explain… if he could.

I stopped the car and leaned my head back. His face seemed so sad but when he realised I stopped he didn't waste a second coming around to the drivers side. I did my best to look annoyed… even though I was sort of happy that he ran after me. Maybe he wasn't THAT bad.

"Alyss." He said again.

I rolled my eyes and looked at him. He was so sad. He wasn't smiling like usual and his eyes were dull.

I put down my window halfway, "what."

It was more of a demand, not really a question. Although I was surprised by the tone that escaped my mouth.

He rested himself with both hands on the roof of my car, like doing an upright push up and leaned forward so that his face was only and inch to where the window was.

"Just let me explain." He said, breathing heavily.

I rolled my eyes and stared forward out my windscreen. "Oh what, explain why the hell you tried to get you hand up my dress during class when we aren't even…together, or anything?"

Well I guess that was right, if we had been going out for a while, I wouldn't have minded the touch _as_ much.

"Yes, no!" he stuttered. "Yes, let me explain why it seemed like that's what happened. And no, that's not what happened."

I laughed, clearly not amused. "Ha, well that's sure what it felt like."

Will gazed at me until I was forced to look into his eyes.

"Listen. To. Me." He said slowly. "I would never, _never_, take advantage of anyone like that. Especially not you." He searched my face for some understanding. "Why in the world would you think I would try something like that?"

Ha. "Well I didn't… until you did." I said sternly.

He just sighed.

"Well then whet the hell were you doing!?" I demanded.

He looked back at me again. "We were holding hands and passing notes. I thought that was your arm… I thought that I was lifting your sleeve." He said, defeated.

"Well you thought wrong."

I stepped on the gas and was gone.

-000-

Chapter 3 down! How many to go?

You decide. If I get reviews I will update, simple :)


	4. Chapter 4

Here we go again :)

***

So the next day, I avoided being in the same building as him. I wanted him to know that he was being a dickhead.

It wasn't really that hard because our school was pretty big. But he was searching for me, I knew that. A few kids came up to me saying that will was looking for me. I told them that if they saw him, tell him to stop looking.

I think everyone was a bit taken back by my attitude.

From the outside I was a quite person who didn't do anything wrong. Now all of a sudden, I've slapped the cutest boy in school and basically told him to piss off.

Well along those lines anyway.

I wagged chemistry, which wasn't a big deal. I tend to wag all the time and my teaches don't care. If I was failing they would probably have me suspended but I'm still top of the class, so they really don't mind what I do.

I spent lunchtime with Evanlyn. She was pretty funny, I mean, her and her friends just laughed like all of lunch about nothing. It made me forget everything… until she brought it up.

"Hey Alyss, what's going on ey? Beating up the boys?" Evanlyn laughed.

I was annoyed at first when she asked me, but she was so casual about it that it made me relax.

"Ha, yeah." I smiled.

She picked at some grass, "that should be my job, why didn't you tell me? I could of helped."

She said it so seriously that I let out a snort of laughter. "Yeah, right. Thanks but no thanks, Evanlyn."

"What did he do anyway?" one of her friends asked. I think her name was Delia.

I shrugged, "annoyed me."

They laughed at my innocence, "When someone annoys me, I don't slap them and walk out."

I smiled, "yeah well, this just was not appropriate." I said.

Evanlyn looked at me, "come on Alyss. Seriously, tell us." Her voice was so reassuring and demanding that she won me over.

"Oh, alright. But you can't say anything." I said sternly, eyeing everyone in the small group.

They just nodded.

"Well… we were passing notes under the table an-"

"Ooooooo." Evanlyn cut me off.

"Do you want to know the story or not?" I yelled, though amused.

She held up her hands, "alright alright, I'm sorry. Continue." She smiled sweetly.

"Well," I said again, "we were passing no-"

"Ooo... kidding." Evanlyn said again.

I just glared at her.

"ANYWAY." I said a bit louder, "we were passing notes under the table… don't you even think about it." I warned her. She drew an imaginary zip over her mouth.

"He went to pass we the note again and he…" I didn't know how to say it. "Well basically he put his hand up my dress. A lot higher than would be considered comfortable." I finished.

I looked up and was met with open mouths.

"Will did that?" Evanlyn said, absolutely stunned.

I shrugged, "what did you think?"

She looked dumbfounded. "Not that."

"So he basically felt you up?" a girl said. I didn't know her name but I had seen her before.

I laughed nervously, "um, well I don't know… sort of. But it was only like a second before I got my shit together and slapped him."

"Woo! Go Alyss!" Delia cooed.

I laughed. "Well it doesn't matter anymore, I'm not talking to him."

"Yeah, well he has been looking for you all day."

I sighed, "So I have been told."

"Did you at least let him explain?" Evanlyn asked.

"Yeah, of course. I'm not that stuck up." I said defensively.

"Well," she began, "what did he say?"

I laughed again, "would you believe this? 'I thought it was your sleeve'."

"How the hell do you mistake that as your sleeve?" Delia said laughing.

I nodded, "I know right?"

"First of all, there's a big difference between a thigh and a fore arm." Evanlyn said.

"Maybe not for Alyss. Anorexic." Delia coughed the last word.

"I am not!" I said defensively. "Look!" I said.

I pulled up my dress a bit and wrapped may hands around my thigh, taking a measurement.

They laughed at my determination to prove them wrong.

"Yeah but I cant even fit my hands around my thigh." One of the girls said.

Everyone was laughing and we kept comparing body parts until the bell went.

I actually felt quite good when I went to my locker for my books. A lunch time like that doesn't wear off quickly.

In the end we came to the conclusion that I'm not anorexic, I just don't eat.

They all thought that was mega funny.

Last period of the day. Ahh isn't it just great? A whole day without seeing that asshole.

When opened up my locker, a piece of paper fell out.

I almost didn't notice it.

I picked it up curiously, turning it over to see if it had anything written on it.

What the hell.

_Alyss._

It said, printed in the most amazing, undeniable handwriting.

I contemplated throwing it out but I realised, from the creases that it held, that it had already been folded and refolded a few times. That's when I recognised it.

It was the note that led me to my outrageous performance yesterday.

I didn't know if I was ready to read it, or weather I should just throw it out. I mean he was such a jerk. He doesn't deserve for me to read it.

After all the argument going on in my mind ceased I decided to read it.

Then throw it out.

Even through I made such a big deal about wanting to keep it.

I closed my locker and leant against it while I unfolded the note.

Our previous conversation was still there, but it was the writing underneath that made my heart stop.

***

you know what to do, review!


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys, following from the cliffhanger of last chapter when she found the note in her locker.

Enjoy :)

-000-

_Okay then, Will you go out with me?_

What!? He just... he just asked… he just asked me out?

I stood there for I don't know how long, absolutely frozen. I mean guys have asked me out before, they asked me out a lot, actually, but it was never someone who I actually liked.

And will! I have been dreaming of him ever since primary school, yet too scared to say anything…

I got angry with myself, for being a bitch to him when he just asked me out. Imagine how he felt when my answer to 'will you got out with me' was a slap?

But he was the loser. I mean, he was the one who… grrrr!

This is too much for me to take at the moment.

I realised just then how late I was. Everyone was gone into classrooms and the only things moving in the school grounds were the scavenge birds.

I looked at my phone for the time, 10 minutes late already.

I didn't feel like going to class anyway, not with this newfound thing.

Will likes me! I was so happy inside but so angry and… I don't know what I felt.

So, with a decision made, I put my stuff back in my locker, grabbed my bag and walked out.

Geez I have been wagging so much lately.

I got in my car and headed down to the main street. I needed to think this over, what do I do about will?

He obviously put the note in my locker because he wanted an answer, but what do I say?

The immediate answer, yes. Of course, I like him so much! But I'm nervous to go out with him, I mean after all this time just hanging back and watching, it will be weird to finally put that into action.

And kissing him. Oh my.

But I would be nervous about that too, I mean, I'm not the best kisser. I tend to shy away from all that sort of stuff and just keep it low.

But on the other hand, he did pull a sleazy move. And I'm so pissed at him for that. But maybe he was being honest, maybe he thought it was my sleeve… but what the hell? That's the lamest excuse I have ever heard. 'I thought it was your sleeve' ha.

I still cant believe will actually did it, like come on, surely you would realise something was wrong once your hand went up and up and then stoped. Did he think that was my armpit or something? Like seriously.

Okay, okay, so I kinda liked it… wait no I didn't! But…arrghh I don't know what I'm saying.

I need a coffee. Now.

The main street was pretty empty, just with some old people hanging around. It doesn't really get crowded until after school.

I parked outside the coffee shop I usually went to and headed inside. There was like no one in there… except for this weird old guy.

"Hi, how can I help you?" the lady at the counter asked.

"Just a coffee." I said and went to sit down.

I was mulling over will when a hand came on my shoulder. "Alyss?"

I can say I recognized the voice but it sounded vaguely familiar.

I turned around and was met by a mass on beard. The man was around 40, I would say, and he had a full beard that was peppered with greys.

I had no idea who it was, but still, he seemed familiar.

I must have looked like a weirdo, just staring at him.

"Oh, sorry, I just recognised you when I came in. I'm Halt. Halt treaty." He held out his hand.

"Treaty?" I questioned, shaking his hand.

He smiled, "ah yes. You're a friend of my boy, am I right?" he seemed like a nice fellow, although he had that look of authority like he wouldn't back down on a threat.

Okay, now I know why he looks familiar. Come on god! Is this meant to be a sign or something?

"Err…will. Yeah, we're friends." I stuttered. Now that I looked, halt had the same eyes as will, almost identical.

"Well! Its great to finally meet you." He said, taking a seat opposite me.

Finally meet me? "Um, sorry?" I said.

He smiled, "well, don't go telling will, but he doesn't stop talking about you. I think he likes you. He showed me pictures of you and everything. Let me guess, you love chemistry and are really smart but you're as shy as shy can get."

What. The. Hell.

I'm not really comfortable with parents in this situation um… yeah.

But wait, he talks about me? He must actually like me. Wait a sec…

"Um… pictures?" I said uncertainly. How the hell would Will get pictures of me?

He smiled apologetically, reaching for his wallet. "Oh yes, well the Internet is a wonderful thing. You see, will really wants to be like you, how your so determined and stuff," halt began, he talks like he's twenty, "so, I hope you don't get angry at him about this but since you're his motivation, he printed off some pictures from… facespace?"

"Myspace." I corrected automatically.

"Yeah, anyway, and he keeps them in his pocket."

Okay, that is seriously freaky. "Umm…why…" I began, but halt cut me off.

"Oh its just when he has exams and when he's feeling a bit down and he needs to know that there's a reason to keep moving forward."

Okay, officially the weirdest freakiest conversation I have ever had with someone's dad.

He pulled out three squares of paper from his wallet, "these are the ones."

Okay, now I'm totally spooked. "You…you have pictures of me…too?"

He looked confused and then came to a realisation and laughed. "Oh no! Haha. He wanted these for his music exam tonight and I said I would meet him here since he forgot them this morning." He leaned a little closer, "if you only knew how much he looks up to you. Its young love if you ask me."

What do you say to that? Like a father just pulls photos of you out of his wallet because his son looks up to you…what?

I took a look at the photos.

One was my current default of me and jenny except he had cropped out jenny. The other two were ones of me eating an apple and of me drinking a milkshake.

I recovered from my stunned state and managed to ask, "you said he was meeting you here?"

Halt smiled and looked behind me towards the street, pointing, "ah, speak of the devil."

Oh shit, you cannot be serious.

-000-

Hey guys, I know halt seems weird but he's just doing what's best for his son.

Please review :)


	6. Chapter 6

This chapter is for my reader nightshade913 who has been begging for an update. I hope you like it

-000-

"Hey dad. I... Aly-?"

"I have to go."

I saw him enter with his head down, and I knew I should have got out sooner but I guess I wanted to see his reaction to me being there.

I stood up abruptly, my chair skidding back and close to toppling over.

The pictures were on the table and I quickly snatched them up before walking past will out to the front of the shop.

Okay, so let me get this straight. Will is secretly obsessed with me, but his dad knows, and he uses pictures of me to inspire him...? What the hell is wrong with this kid?

I had a quick look at the little bits of paper in my hand before tossing them into a street bin.

"Alyss! Wait!" will called from somewhere behind me. He just exited the shop and jogged to catch up with me. I didn't turn around but waited for him to reach me.

"Alys-" he began.

But I cut across him. "You keep pictures of me?" I asked incredulously.

He just stood there, looking at me. "Pictures... of me?" I repeated, half...insulted?... and half just unbelieving.

"Well... al- I- I... yes." he said finally.

"What the hell, will?" I said, staring at him. "That's just... not right!"

"I'm sorry Alyss but I just... well I like you. I really, really like you." he said.

I stared at him in shock. Like I know all the photos and stuff sort of led to that but him actually saying it was completely different.

I have waited for him to say that for over 7 years.

I just stood there.

He saw my awkwardness and smiled. I watched as he pulled out his wallet from his skinny jeans back pocket.

"This is my favorite one of us." he said, smiling wide. He pulled out a square of paper and showed it too me.

It was of us in grade 6, our old teacher Mrs. wattle in the background and our two faces covering the fore ground.

But the thing that caught me by surprise was that we were hugging and he was kissing my cheek.

I barely remembered the day, but now, seeing the picture, I could recall every detail about that day.

"Th-that was my..."

"Your grade 6 birthday." will finished off for me, coming around to behind my shoulder so he could see the picture too.

I remember... it was my birthday and when I got too school we had this mini party with chips and lollies and everyone got me presents. I can remember now. And will gave me a necklace and said that the necklace was only half of his present. Then he gave me a big hug and kissed me on the cheek, saying that was the second half. He was very cute.

The photo must have been taken by someone's phone.

In the picture you could see the necklace he gave me hanging from my neck and you could read what it said, 'friends', in a love heart.

Still holding the picture, I reached inside my collar and pulled out the necklace I was wearing.

I heard will gasp is surprise as the necklace around my neck resembled the exact one in the photo.

I never stopped wearing it. I wore it wherever occasions would allow.

"You kept it." he said, staring at the necklace in my hand.

I still hadn't said anything.

"So, will you?" asked will, turning me around to face him.

I looked into his smoldering brown eyes and saw a light there that I had never noticed before.

"Will I what?" I asked, speaking for the first time.

He kept smiling, "I assume you got my note..."

I looked back down at the picture and up again. "Yes. I did."

"Well..." he said.

I smiled, "I can't recall what it said."

He laughed silently. "Fine... will you go out with me?" he asked. Somehow his hand was holding mine and I didn't even notice, it felt so natural.

I bit my lip before answering, "yes."

He smiled wider and pulled me in for a hug and kissed my hair.

"You know," in said, feeling safe when his arms wrapped around me, "its still weird that you keep photos of me."

He laughed, "I don't need photos anymore, I've got the real thing."

-000-

Well, at last! Hope you enjoyed :)

And thanks for all my annonmys reviews.


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks for all the support so far :)

-000-

So this is it.

I think what I'm most apprehensive about is everyone's reaction... I mean, I refrained from telling Cass and jenny because... well I don't know, just because, maybe for once I wanted the attention. I wanted to surprise everyone. I think that for once in my life I wanted everyone to look at me and I wanted to be the center of attention.

But this change in my thoughts must be somehow connected to the owner of the hand that was gracefully placed in mine. So gentle but yet firm enough to make me feel safe.

He picked me up around the corner from my place... he was being a gentleman. And I love it.

"Are you okay?" I heard will ask me as we were coming through the front gates of our school.

I took a breath in before looking at his beautiful eyes and answering honestly. "I'm great." I gave his hand a squeeze and his grin went wider.

"What do you think Cass will say about..." he gestured to our entwined hands. I smiled, "I don't care what she says."

He laughed. It was so cute when his smile seemed to touch his eyes.

We walked a bit until we got to the main hall where we had to part for our classes. I gave him a hug and stayed in his arms for a second before pulling away and giving him a quick peck on the lips.

"Have I told you that you look beautiful?" he asked me.

I smiled, "not today."

He pulled me back into his embrace, "well..." he kissed my hair, "you do."

"Your not bad either." I said into his shirt.

He suddenly pulled back to look into my face, "not bad?" he asked, pretending to be offended.

I smiled innocently, "what?"

He laughed, "well I guess compared to you I must look like crap."

"But a cute crap." I said.

He looked confused, "okay, but honestly, a cute crap? A cute crap? What the hell? Craps cant be...cute?" he said, laughing.

"Well, your cute, scratch the crap part."

"Alright, whatever makes you happy." he said defeated.

"I'll see you later." I said, turning around and walking down the hall.

"Love you, Alyss." he said and went the other way.

God he is adorable.

After the coffee shop, well, after Will _asked me out _we walked to the park and just talked, mucking around and telling stories.

It's funny, that even though we had been only going out for, what, 10 minutes? It felt like we had been together for ages.

I guess its because we had grown up together and all our friendship and stuff was coming together. I no longer felt nervous around him; I could look at him and not shy away. I could lie on his chest and not feel self-conscious at all.

We kissed. A few times.

Just little sweet ones when we had run out of things to say. But we didn't have a whole make out date; we mainly talked about useless things. Like how the hell clouds float. I mean, seriously, how do they?

But yeah, I have to say that afternoon was up there in my top 10.

I walked into my English class and took a seat at the back as usual. The class was already pretty full but our teacher hadn't come yet.

"Hey Alyss." Cass sighed as she plonked her stuff next to my and fell onto a chair.

I was surprised by her lack of energy, "hey. Are you okay? What's up?" I asked, concerned because she had her head in her hands.

I put a hand comfortingly on her shoulder, "Cass? What's wrong?"

Reluctantly she lifted her hands from her face and looked up. She looked like she hadn't slept at all last night and her eyes were slightly puffy from crying.

"Oh my god! Cassandra!" I said, wrapping my arms around her. "Who the hell made you cry!?" I demanded. "Cause I'm going to kick their little..."

A small laugh escaped her lips at my rant. "You do have to worry about it... its nothing, I shouldn't be upset anyway." she wiped her eyes with the back of her hands and sat up a bit straighter.

"Cass, tell me." I said.

She shrugged, as if trying to convince herself that it was nothing, "I just... Horace...you know..." she didn't know where to start.

I looked up and noticed the teacher wasn't in the classroom yet, so I grabbed my books and Cassandra's hand, pulling her up form the chair.

"Come on, let's go to the toilets, well just wag." I said.

She looked grateful and willingly followed.

The bell went just as we entered the toilets/change rooms. Cass sunk down onto a bench and I sat opposite her.

"You know I've always...had a...on Horace."

"You've always been obsessed with Horace..." I corrected her.

"I'm not obsessed!" she defended lamely.

I smiled, "no, you are. Not a bad thing." I assured her.

She just continued, "well...everyone knows now but he's going out with Pauline..."

"PAULINE!?" I yelled in surprise.

She just nodded.

"Pauline, Pauline?" I asked.

"Yes, Pauline." she said.

I was bewildered. Pauline was a...well she was nice but she's just... high maintenance... if you know what I mean.

I looked sympathetically at my best friend. "Well, look, this sucks but... you and Horace weren't..."

She snapped up, "I know! That's why I'm don't know why I'm upset. I mean its not like we were dating or even close but still I always thought that maybe..." she trailed off.

I stood up and moved next to her, "you know," I said, placing an arm over her shoulders, "she could have just asked him and he didn't want to be mean. It will probably be over by the end of the day." I assured her.

She looked a bit happier now and her eyes were no longer watering.

"But I guess this wouldn't be the best time to bring it up..." I said.

"Bring what up?" she asked, eager for gossip.

I couldn't keep it in any longer; a huge grin broke out across my face. "I'm going out with Will!...sorry..." I added on the end.

Her eyes opened wide with surprise, "oh! Oh my god! Yay! Alyss! It what you've always wanted!" she hugged me in her excitement. "Don't say sorry! I'm just being stupid." she said.

I just smiled, happy my friend approved.

"Okay, okay." said Cass, settling down. "Start from the beginning."

-000-

Everyone knew, everyone was happy and Horace was making me sick.

Him and Pauline were all over each other at lunch. I could only imagine how Cass felt and I noticed her longer then necessary toilet visits. I just sat with will, laying my head on his shoulder and holding his hand while we made jokes and talked.

Gilan was telling some story using his whole body to get the point across and everyone was laughing at him. Horace, when he managed to have a break with Pauline, said to all of us, "don't forget tomorrow night! It's going to be awesome!" he said.

I just then remembered his party. Will looked at me, questioning with his eyes.

"What?" I asked.

"Can I pick you up?"

I kept looking at him, confused.

"To take you to Horace's." he said, laughing at my haze.

"Oh yeah. Um, I would love you to." I smiled. He leaned down and kissed me on the lips. The kiss lasted a bit longer than usual but only subtle.

"Oooo! Look at the new love birds!" Gilan cooed.

I broke away from will, going a little red. "Shut up." I mumbled.

-000-

Good?

Next comes the party.

Review if you want me to continue because well... I'm not sure if I should.


	8. Chapter 8

Masssssivveeeeeeeee wait, I know, sorry. But yeah, it's up, finally.

Thanks to all my reviewers, and anonymous ones too! Thankyou! But don't forget to keep checking back :)

-000-

Okay, so its 5:30.

And I don't think I've ever been so scared to get changed.

I stood in my room, wrapped in a bathroom towel, for a good 5 minutes just staring at my wardrobe, waiting for something to jump out at me.

Will promised he'd be waiting at my front door at 6:15.

I can tell you I was glad my parents aren't here to give the whole 'boyfriend' talk.

Okay, so as I was saying, I'm scared to get changed.

I know Will couldn't care if I showed up in shorts and a hoodie but I was still nervous about looking good for him.

I never usually made a fuss about what to wear but tonight something was wrong with me.

After pulling out everything in my wardrobe, putting it back again, and then going through it again, I finally found a dress that would suffice.

I remember going birthday shopping last year and buying this dress. It was quite memorable because the guy who served me gave me 50% off and just as I was leaving the manager came out and realised what he did. The poor guy had to pay for the other 50%. Of course I offered to pay the full price, but the guy refused saying he had it under control.

Well, anyway, it's a deep royal blue strapless dress that reached mid thighs. It was fitted in the top half and then fanned out in pleats at the bottom. It was dressy, but casual at the same time, which I think suits a raging party like Horace's.

Yeah I know, I'm not the type that goes to raging parties, and I wasn't going to go until the recent event. Now I had Will, why wouldn't I go?

I chose some simple flats to go with it because heels would make me look like I was going to a wedding. I walked over to my bathroom.

Okay, the hair. To put it up or leave it down is the question.

I usually like my hair up when I went out so I didn't look like a try hard, I liked to have it neat and casual.

But tonight was a party, right?

And I had will.

Go for wild.

I curled some of my hair, left other bits straight and teased whatever was left. It looked better then I thought it would, and I liked my new growing confidence.

I looked over at the clock, it was 6:05pm.

After the dress and hair, I didn't take long to finish getting ready. I didn't need makeup or anything, so that was a plus. I checked myself in the mirror 5 times before I was sure there was nothing I didn't miss, like forgetting to wear underwear or something. That could be crucial if Will decided to make a move again…

Ew.

Finally happy that I was wearing underpants… well, happy that I looked okay, I walked to the front door. I was having a slither of doubt that this was all a big joke and he wasn't going to be waiting for me after all.

I actually closed my eyes as I opened the door, scared that he actually wasn't going to be there.

I felt a whole lot better when I saw the mop of brown hair and let out a pent up breath.

He was leaning against a pole on my front porch, staring out at the sky.

Oh god he is cute.

He was wearing skinny black jeans with a long sleeve white shirt rolled up to the elbows. A skinny black tie hung loosely around his neck, tied with some weird knot that looked cool but impossible to untangle.

His head turned as he noticed the sound of the door open and he looked straight into my eyes.

He pushed himself off the post and made his was towards me, "you look beautiful."

I though that since I had been dating Will that my confidence had risen and I wasn't as shy. But when he said that, I shrank into my little hole and went as red as a beetroot.

"Thanks." I mumbled, looking down.

I heard his musical laugh and in a second he had his hands on my shoulders. "It's a compliment, don't get upset."

I looked into his honest face and allowed a small smile to show.

"Although," he sighed, letting his hands falls from my shoulders and grabbing one of my hands, "its no surprise you look amazing, you always do."

He looked away a little now and I liked the fact that I wasn't the only one with blush problems.

"Do I get a kiss?" I asked in a small voice.

Will smiled, "do I get to marry you?"

"If you don't mind having me around."

He pulled me by my waist into his side and planted his lips on mine. It started off sweetly and slowly got more intense. I felt so comfortable kissing him, it just felt natural.

I didn't notice when but our tongues had moved from their respective mouths and were moving together in a silent rhythm.

Slowly we broke apart for air and to look into each other's eyes.

Will was smiling and I was probably red.

He led me to his car without another word and we drove off down the street.

Just as we were pulling out of my road I heard the familiar ring tone of _hello moto._ I saw will fumble with the phone in his pocket and finally getting it out.

"Hello?" he said.

There was silence while the other person replied.

"What? No you cant."

More silence.

"Why would you do that? That's, that's gay."

Even more silence.

"Yeah, go on hang up on me you loser." Will chucked his phone down angrily.

I was worried, "who was that?"

Will smiled a heart-melting smile, reassuring me at once, "no one you need to worry about."

-000-

Review? Yes please.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey hey. Its been a while, sorry. But its here, finally, the next chapter.

Ummm, so if you really wanna, I made a webpage for everything fanfiction and other.

If you want any questions answered or anything, ask me at my site. You will get an answer for sure there. It's a little difficult to reply to reviews because I keep forgetting to and.. yeah.

Well its wwwDOTsomethinginblueDOTwebsDOTcom

Or go to the link on my profile :)

Enjoy.

_-000-_

_She's nothing like a girl you've ever seen before  
nothing you can compare to your neighborhood girl.  
I'm tryna find the words to describe this girl without being disrespectful_

One of the dance beats was vibrating Horace's house to the point where I thought the windows would shatter. Will was singing along, half dancing, half trying to pull me from the couch where I had been seated almost the whole night. I wasn't seated now though, I was standing, leaning against the armrest, smiling shyly as Will busted some moves. He was a good party go-er. All the guys and girls had a circle around him at one stage and he was doing some solo shuffling moves that were pretty cool, I guess.

I wasn't one for these big... wild parties. Even with my confidence boost from being with Will wasn't enough to get me up and moving like he was.

_The way that booty movin' I can't take no more  
Have to stop what I'm doin so I can pull her close _

As he sung along with that lyric he came right up to me and pulled my arms around him, trying to ease me towards the dance floor, but I kept to the safety of the leather arm rest, smiling shyly while Will continued to sing and laugh at my disobedience.

_I'm tryna find the words to describe this girl without being disrespectful_

_Damn girl_

_Damn you'se a sexy chick_

I laughed as he wriggled his eyebrows suggestively when he sang the chorus lyric. He wasn't shy or lacking self-confidence one bit. He caught me staring at him now and I blushed and looked down, hoping the colored lights wouldn't reveal my red cheeks. Will placed an arm over my shoulder, sort of holding me in a half hug but keeping us apart enough to look into my eyes.

"What's with the shyness?" he asked, smiling as always.

I shrugged, not being able to keep my eyes from his.

He sighed like he was saying something for the millionth time, "you are, no contest, the most _beautiful_ girl here, and you're sitting on the couch because you are shy?"

"I wasn't sitting." I protested.

"Same difference."

I crossed my arms, "you know partying isn't my thing, go grab a girl out there to dance with." I said, nodding towards the dance floor where there were at least 50 beautiful blondes.

Okay maybe not 50.

"But I only want to dance with you!" he said seriously, brushing some hair out of my face. "Come on, please. I'll show you that you can have fun."

I looked at his cute, honest face and couldn't help but smile and follow as he led me onto the dance floor.

Will started moving with the music, seemingly oblivious to everyone else on the dance floor. I just couldn't let myself go like he did, I'm just too shy.

But the music got to me. The pulsing bass and the buzzing synth just made me want to jump and shout.

I gave in to the music. I sighed in defeat when I realized that I was about to let go, but I didn't stop myself.

I was dancing before I even realized I was. I just forgot about everyone else for the minute and ran wild.

I didn't notice until Will took me in and gave me a spin that a circle had been created around us, everyone moving to the beat while watching me and Will dance off.

I should have been embarrassed but the adrenalin was pumping through me. There was applause when the song slowly faded into another dance anthem and then the dancers swamped back to their places, the circle dissipating in seconds.

I realized what I had just done and all of the embarrassment of dancing in front of people caught up with me.

I stopped and looked at Will, he was staring at me wide-eyed, obviously surprised by my sudden 'release'. I covered my mouth with my hand as I felt the blood rise up to my cheeks and I hustled back to where the couches were.

Thankfully Cass was now seated there, looking through her bag for something. I gratefully sat down next to her and put my head in my hands. She looked up, surprised, and when she realized it was me, she just laughed.

"Oh forget the embarrassment!" she laughed, although her laugh felt strained.

I looked at her, bewildered. "You saw that!?"

She laughed again, "Who didn't?"

I groaned and put my head back in my hands.

I felt a pair of arms wrap around me and pull me into their side. I recognized his smell, that really sweet deodorant, and didn't bother looking up to make sure. I just buried my head in Will's chest grumbling at myself.

"Why are you upset? You were awesome! Pretty sexy." Will gave me a squeeze as if he was so happy that I belonged to him.

I groaned again. "I don't like this place." I mumbled into his chest.

He laughed his musical laugh, "right, okay." He said sarcastically.

I lifted my head and looked into his amused eyes, not able to control the smile that spread across my face.

He leaned in and gave me a peck in the lips.

I blushed again.

"I love you." He said, smiling as always.

I just snuggled back into his arms, hoping he would take it as an 'I love you, too'.

"I can't do this anymore."

I heard Cass's voice cry, it broke at the end and I opened my eyes in time to see her storm past us and around the dancers, towards the front door.

I sat up suddenly and looked at will. "What happened?"

He noticed Cass too, but he was a few steps ahead of me. He just nodded to where a circle had formed in the middle of the dance floor.

Horace and Pauline were so close together they looked like one body. Both sucking each other's faces in what looked like a disgusting was to me. It wasn't delicate or compassionate, just snogging.

Anger built up inside me at the sight of them. They just looked wrong together.

For some reason, I just knew that Horace and Cass are meant to be together. They are like two puzzle pieces that clearly line up but the holes are in slightly the wrong place.

I stood up and walked over to the two octopuses sucking each other's faces off, pushing through the circle that had been created. No one seemed to notice me until I had shoved Pauline away and took her place.

Not the face sucking part but just where she was standing.

"You inconsiderate asshole!" and with that lovely statement, I slapped him. The second guy I have slapped in not long at all.

Everyone was surprised, and everyone stopped talking. But unlike the Hollywood movies, the music was still playing too loud.

"I can't believe I even came to this stupid party." I spat as I turned to run out the front door after Cass.

I heard will crashing through people behind me, trying to reach me. He grabbed my arm and lightly pulled me back.

He opened his mouth to say something but I cut him off.

"Just wait, give me a second."

He looked confused. But his confused face was so cute a smile leaked through my serious expression.

"Girl time." I said, nodding towards the road where Cass was sobbing.

He kissed my forehead in understanding and went back into the wild party.

I slowly approached Cass, weary of her state.

"Its okay, I slapped him." I said when I knew she would hear me.

I put myself down next to her on the sidewalk, our legs hanging out onto the road.

A small smile showed on her tear-streaked face. "Thanks, I can always count on the shyest of friends to slap the most over confidant boys."

I smiled in return and put and arm over her, rubbing her arm reassuringly.

We sat there in silence, apart from my random comments in my attempt to make her laugh such as, "hey look at that pole. It looks like that one over there."

I succeeded a few times but I didn't lift her spirits enough to get her back to the party just yet.

The muffled music in the background got louder as someone opened the front door of Horace's place.

There was the sound of hi-heels on concrete and I didn't even have to turn to know who it was.

"You little blonde bitch! You unbelievably sluty whore!" abuse was continually yelled in my direction by Pauline.

I actually laughed when she said blonde bitch considering she was blonde too.

Cass looked scared, but I just smiled. "What about over confidant girls? How do you reckon ill go with slapping them?"

-000-

Hope you like :)

Yeah the 'phone call' from last chapter will definitely be in the next one. All hell will break loose when Alyss finds out who it was.

Dun dun dahhh.

Review :)

And go to my webpage, wwwDOTsomethinginblueDOTwebsDOTcom

Or link on my profile.


	10. NOTE

so its been what.. almost a year?

theres a reason, i have moved to canada and forgot all about this.

don't know if anyone even checks this anymore but, if i get like 25 reviews, i will continue.


End file.
